Raindrops and Blankets
by Renevatio
Summary: On the way to their dorm, Sano and Mizuki are caught in the rain. Sano gets sick and Mizuki takes care of him. Will he finally be able to tell her what he always thinks in his mind?


**Raindrops and Blankets**

**A/N: I usually write Harry Potter stuff, but my sister got me into this manga, which is very good by the way. She just wrote a story not too long ago and it got me wanting to write one. So here you go!**

**Note: I had this in M, but looking at it again, I made it a T rating. Warning for a tense sexual situation, nothing happens though.**

**OH and it's a one-shot. I MEAN IT!**

He was crouched down in a sprinter's position, feet at the line, hands on the cool red ground of the track field. A shout and he got into the set position; another and he took off like a shot. His head was bent low, not needing to see where the bar, knowing instinctively where it was. He bent his knees and then jumped with all his might, twisting his body in the air and for a brief moment he felt like he was flying, the yellow sun shining down on him as he jumped over the pearl white bar. He tucked his legs in and landed on the mat behind him, safely completing his jump.

Sano looked on from where he was sitting, eyeing the height of the bar. '_Matched my personal best,'_ he thought to himself. He stood up, rubbing the back of his neck as the muscles strained lightly in protest. He heard someone shout his name and he turned to see her.

She was wearing a white sweater, zipped down to her navel, a yellow shirt underneath it, blue jeans that seemed snug from this distance. Her name was Mizuki and she was waving her hand wildly, that smile of hers blazing like the sun he had seen moments earlier. She shouted his name again and he waved back at her in response. He didn't have to tell her that he was going to hit the showers; she already knew his cool-down routine after jump practice. He walked away, smiling a smile that only she could see and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her sit down to the dog Yujiro, waiting for him to come back.

He had a crush on her, admitting it to himself every time he saw her. The past incidents of when they bumped into each other in intimate ways or that time when he saw her in the girl's uniform from the other school, running through his head as the water poured down his back. Every time he was with her, he always got the inclination to hold her hand, stroke her cheek, and lightly kiss her pink lips.

Unfortunately, he didn't know how to go about confessing his feelings. Problem one: they were currently enrolled in an all boys' high school, both of them. Problem two: She didn't know that he knew her secret: Problem three: He didn't know how she would react if he did tell her that he knew she was a girl. Problem four: He honestly didn't know how to tell her that he liked her.

He turned the water off and moved to his locker. Putting on his boxers and a plain white shirt, he decided to put on his track suit instead of getting in the school uniform. He was too tired to tuck in his shirt, knot his tie, and button up his coat. Shouldering his sports bag, he stepped out of the locker room to feel rain drip down onto his head. Mizuki was there to greet him, Yujiro at her side. Bending down to rub the dog's head, he looked up at Mizuki.

"That sweater?" he asked.

"What about it?" she asked with a cute, confused look on her face.

"It's too light. You'll catch cold. Here," he said as he stood up, unzipping his track jacket and handing it over to her.

"No, no, I can't take this. You'll catch cold without it. I'll be fine Sano, the sweaters warm enough."

"Dummy," he said as he slipped the jacket on her shoulder amidst her protests and zipped it up. She smiled sheepishly at him, a slight blush to her cheeks. The desire to place a simple chaste kiss on her flushed cheeks struck him, but he held back like always. "Let's go home."

"Yokai," she said, her smile growing even broader.

They walked back to the dorms, a steady downpour of rain beating along his back and hers. She was still dry, the combo of his jacket and sweater not letting the water touch her pale skin. He however was soaked to the bone, his wet shirt clinging to his chest, the frigid water striking his neck and uncovered arms. He resisted to rub his hands along his arms, not wanting to show her that he was getting cold, knowing it would only make her worry and guilty that she was dry and he was not. It was one of the things he cherished about her; her capacity to care for others even if they are exceptionally rude to her.

As soon as they were under the shelter of the extended roof outside the dorms, Mizuki rushed him along to their dorm room. He didn't even try to stop her, knowing it wouldn't work. When they entered their room, a towel was placed over his head, slightly blocking his sight of her face except for her lips and chin. Hands, placed over the towel, drying his hair. When his hair was dry and the towel had been removed, he saw her blushing heavily.

"Uum…your shirt's wet…" she finally stammered out, her words halted.

He took it off, smiling, as his face was momentarily blocked from her eyes. She grabbed the towel again and gently rubbed it along his torso and shoulders, her mouth slightly open, a hurried pace of breathing heard. When she was finally done drying him, his heart was stammering and he was fighting the urge to breath heavy like she was. They stared at each other for a few seconds, him wanting to know what she was thinking about at this moment. His eyes looked from hers to her lips, memorizing the shape and color of them. He found himself leaning forward slightly, the desire to kiss her swelling up in his body again. He stopped himself.

"I should go take a bath," he said. She nodded dumbly to his words, as if she was barely listening to them. He noticed her eyes were looking at his lips, like his had been looking at hers moments before.

He stood up and gathered up his flannel pajamas, a gift from Mizuki. They were a dark blue, with gold lining the edges, and they were incredibly comfortable. He was about to open the door when he heard the words, "Make sure…it's not too hot." He looked back at her, seeing that she was looking at him with a small, dopey smile, the blush still on her cheeks.

He smiled his personal smile for her and said, "Yokai."

(Scene Break)

As soon as the door shut and she heard the water running, she immediately burrowed her face into Sano's pillows, the blush intensifying. Her heart was beating so loud, she thought it might burst. She couldn't believe what had just happened, that little moment, it was so tense, so emotional, so…intimate. She sighed into his pillow, a giddy smile on her face.

She had a hard enough time looking at him on the walk back to the dorms. The rain had made his shirt wet, making it cling to long and athletic torso. He looked so…so…yummy. She giggled into the pillow, unable to help herself. And then what just happened, she swore that he was staring at her lips. That small flashback got her heart going again and she couldn't help stomping her feet in a giddy sort of ecstasy. She giggled again, but then stopped.

She heard the door creak and she instantly pulled back from his pillow. She moved too fast and she landed on the floor. She looked up to see him there, the corner of his mouth quirked up in a mysterious smile. She knew she was blushing. Righting herself up on her knees, she bowed her head and heard herself stammering. She was picked up and set on her feet, the imprint of his long hands burning on her hips from where he had picked her up. She lifted her head to see those beautiful dark eyes staring at her. Her breathing picked up like it had earlier.

"Dummy," he said. It made her smile, the term an affectionate name for her. He sat on his bed and he coughed slightly, making her get on her knees in front of him. He looked at her from under the towel, the corner of his mouth still up in a small smile, "Don't worry. It's expected that I'd cough."

Still she wasn't convinced. She laid him down on the bed even as he protested and put him under the blankets. She moved about the room, closing the windows and doors, making sure no cold air got in. She heard him cough again and she rushed towards the bed.

"Warm enough Sano?" she asked. She placed the back of her hand on his cheek, checking his temperature. It was just a little higher than normal, hopefully he wouldn't get sick. His fingers wrapped themselves around her wrist, making her look into his eyes.

"It's fine," he said. Sano-code for, 'It's not'. He was so stubborn when it came to certain things. She looked around the room for the little heater that they had, cursing when she remembered that they had lent it to Nakatsu. She told him to wait here and she left to Nakatsu's room. She went only to find out that it had been broken by "Nakatsu super power Osaka kick!" technique. She went back to Sano only to see him shivering lightly.

She quickly pushed him down onto to bed as he protested that he was fine. She placed her finger on her lips, considering her options. She could pile him up with blankets to keep him warm, but she knew that Sano never liked to be smothered by so many layers. She could go to Umeda to get something for him, but lights out was almost soon. Then there was the other option that her Mom use to use when she was a little girl. She looked at Sano, feeling the heat flood to her face as she considered the last option. She nodded grimly, knowing it was the only way to make sure that he got better as soon as possible.

She pushed Sano until his back was against the wall. Then she said in a calm voice despite the fluttery feeling in her body, "Stay."

"Mizuki?" he said.

She grabbed her set of pajamas and went into the bathroom. As soon as the lock clicked, she let loose the breath that she was holding. She set her change of clothes down on the tabletop and began to take off her own clothes, starting with the jacket Sano had lent her. The blush rose back to her cheeks as she thought about what she was going to do. Sure they had done it before, but that was an accident. This time, it was going to be deliberate and she had to be closer than last time for it to work properly. She was going to get into the same bed with Sano, get under the same blanket as Sano, and curl up into him so he could share her body heat.

'_Oh my god, I can't believe I'm even thinking of doing this!' _she thought to herself, cheeks flushing red. She hopped into the shower and went through the motions of washing her hair, now no longer the chore it use to be since it was short. She washed her body, stopping for a moment to feel her breasts. She hurriedly started to wash again when she realized what she was thinking, _'Stop it! It's not like he's going to feel you up! You're just going to help him get over his cold…just get in the same bed with him…under the same covers as him…'_

She angrily dried herself clean when she was out of the shower, cursing her stupid imagination with its runaway thoughts. She wiped away the steam from the mirror and looked at herself. She found herself looking for any imperfections and stomped her feet angrily for her brain acting up again. She grabbed the special corset that Umeda's sister had made for her and put it on, making her chest flat as an ironing board. As she finished changing into her pajamas, she constantly reminded herself that Sano didn't know she was a girl and it would only freak him out if she did anything.

She stepped out of the bathroom and walked back into the main room. Sano lifted his head up from the pillows and she padded over on her bare feet across the wooden floor to stand at the side of his bed. He opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke first, "You shush, mister!" Blushing heavily, she threw back the covers and climbed in under them. She tucked them back in tight and moved closer to Sano's body.

Breathing heavily, her cheeks flaming she wrapped his arms around her body and then she put her own around his waist.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a shocked whisper.

She closed her eyes and whispered back, "Body heat."

There was still an inch of space in between them and her warmth wouldn't seep into his. She moved closer still, her body pressed up tight against his, cheek against his chest. She bit her lip to stop from gasping as she felt his bare torso. He had unbuttoned his pajama shirt while she was in the shower.

She was painting, her eyes closed tight as she was pressed up against him. It was a moment before his arms tightened around her and pulled her even tighter against him. She barely kept herself from moaning as she felt the planes of his body, the length of his legs, the feel of his hands on the small of her back. She tucked her head under his chin, his own coming to rest on top of her head, cushioned by her hair. Her ear was pressed up against his chest and she could hear the beating of his heart, steady one moment, rapidly beating the next.

She whispered shakily against his warm skin, "Goodnight, Sano…"

By the time she was near sleep, she heard him whisper something so quietly that she could have heard it wrong,

"Goodnight…Mizuki-chan…"

(Scene Break)

He woke up, his body staying still, but his eyes were wide. Another crash of the thunder sounded outside the dorm. He heard the sound of someone whimpering next to him. He looked down to see Mizuki, her brow knitted together, chewing her bottom lip, her hands gripping tightly to his shirt. Another boom and then another whimper, her head burrowing into his chest.

His hands ran through her hair of their own accord, drifted down to stroke her cheek. He found himself staring, mesmerizing the feel of her hair, the softness of her milky white skin. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip, committing to memory the shape of them, how ripe they were. He found himself leaning for the third time that night, his own lips a hair's breadth away. He stopped when her eyes opened and her plump lips formed an adorable frown.

She whispered, her breath tickling his lips, "Sano…?"

What could he say? Oh, I was just looking? There was something on your lips and I was brushing it away? Those excuses were poor at best along with the others he was thinking of. There was another peal of thunder making him stop thinking as her hands unconsciously tightened on his shirt. He was still staring, this time at her eyes, her lips still close to his. _'Tell her now! Tell her now!'_ his brain screamed at him. He finally listened.

He whispered, "I know…"

She looked confused, frowning more persistently, her bottom lip sticking out further, "Know what…?"

He kept staring into her chocolate brown eyes. He wetted his lips with his tongue, finding them dry and whispered again, this time putting more emphasis on the last word, "I _know_…"

Her eyes widened considerably. She seemed ready to run. He didn't want that, so he tightened his arms around her and pulled her flush against his chest. His blood was pounding in his ears, the staccato rhythm of his heart beating in his chest. His own eyes were wide, shocked at his own confession. He was so shocked that he almost missed what she said, almost.

"How long…" she said in a small voice.

"Since the first week," he said into her hair.

"You never said anything…" she whispered, her voice still shaky.

"I didn't know what to do…" he whispered into her ear. He found himself nuzzling her cheek with his lips, his brain screaming at him, _'Now! Do it now!'_ He paused for breath and then dipped his head down, his lips again a hair's breadth away from hers, "I do now…"

Before she could have a chance to respond, he closed the gap between their lips, pressing his against hers. It was chaste, simple, it was heavenly. The feel of her soft and rosy lips underneath his own was so exhilarating, making his blood roar in his ears. They pulled back and he watched her decadent tongue sweep across her lips. She stared at him for a few seconds before she initiated the kiss this time.

Her small hands had snaked into his shirt, milky fingers roaming past his chest and neck to run through his hair. His own were running up and down her back, her sides, caressing the back of her neck as their lips met again and again.

They pulled back again, their bodies pressed tightly against the other, the heat stifling under the blankets. Her cheeks were flushed heavily and he saw that it went down past her neck. He wondered if her bosom blushed red as well. She opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her by pressing his finger against her lips.

"Shh…we'll talk in the morning."

She nodded and pressed a kiss to his finger, a dreamy and lazy smile on her face. She reached up and placed another chaste kiss on his lips, feathery light, but it still left a spark of excitement deep in his chest. She tucked her head under his chin again, lips nuzzling his skin lightly before the motion ceased. When he heard the slow and steady breathing, the rise and fall of her chest, did he finally place a kiss on top of her head and drifted off to sleep, a wave of ecstasy flowing down his arms and legs.

His last thought before he fell asleep was simple, _'She has such soft lips…'_

**A/N: There you go. I felt the ending was just right. They kiss and the future is left for you to ponder on your own. Well, I hope you liked it. I know I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Oh! And 'Yokai' means 'roger' or 'understood' in English.**

**Note: My sis' tag is Collective2220 if you want to see her profile and any stories she has**


End file.
